


Beautiful Gluttony

by Anonymous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Foreplay, Multi, Stuffing, im not kidding like the entire thing is just foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Would you still love me if I guzzled two gallons of pumpkin ale at the spirits eve festival? Sometimes a man has primitive urges…"Initially when Elliott expressed that, you were expecting it to have been gross hyperbole. Your husband was prone to more figurative language, and after all, everyone over-indulged a little at festivals, right?
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Beautiful Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> this is... kinda gross but i figured others might like it. i was too embarrassed to ask someone to beta so it might be a little rough, anyway, i went with more suggestion-based descriptions rather than dialogue for the better part of the story mostly so i didnt over-characterize the reader. I assume if youre reading something like this youre into it and might want a little teasing, and since i wrote this for myself theres no real ""sex"" just bc the foreplay is hotter to write
> 
> sidenote: im disappointed at the lack of elliott kink content. like come on fandom. he says this stuff himself!!

_"Would you still love me if I guzzled two gallons of pumpkin ale at the spirits eve festival? Sometimes a man has primitive urges…"_

_\---_

Initially when Elliott expressed that, you were expecting it to have been gross hyperbole. Your husband was prone to more figurative language, and after all, everyone over-indulged a little at festivals, right?

Well, as it turned out, the Spirit's Eve festival was his favorite, primarily thanks to the array of seasonal goods which would be provided courtesy of Gus. Fall was your husband's favorite season, and thus he intended to participate wholly and fully in the festivities. 

When the festivities started to come to a close, the last thing before heading home was to grab your husband, not wanting to leave him behind. To your shock, you'd found him almost exactly where you'd left him in the dim light of the table with the fabled pumpkin ale.

He spotted you instantly, waving you down with a big, dopey grin across his flushed face. "Come on, have you tried some?" He laughed and offered you his empty glass, not realizing there wasn't any left in it.

After reminding him that you had indeed tried some, right when you got to the party, it was time to say your goodbyes and be on your way. He gratefully leaned against you, hiccuping in response to you putting an arm around his waist to lead the way. He laughed breathlessly, resting his head against your shoulder. "Oh, hah, sorry," he hiccuped, "I'm a bit full…"

It soon became clear that the comment he'd made earlier about his vice should have been taken as a warning. He hiccuped at every touch, queasy and wet in between groans as the contents of his stomach audibly sloshed. Each step seemed difficult for Elliott, and initially you assumed it was the drunkenness. He was a bit of a lightweight, after all. 

Though once you approached the farmhouse, the dim porch light illuminated Elliott's shirt and more noticeably, his belly. It was bulging against his shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles in the crisp fabric, and suddenly it occurred to you that not once did you see him away from the table.

Elliott quickly noticed you staring. "What?" He put a hand self-consciously against the curve of his upper-belly. "You thought I was," he was interrupted by yet another sickly hiccup. "You thought I was kidding?"

You'd seen him stuffed before, but never like this. Never so tight and fed up he could hardly speak. You'd never gone so far as to touch him while he was so filled up either, but this time you couldn't help but tease him for his indulgence and carefully patted his unguarded lower belly. 

"I can't help myself," he laughed, a dazed look in his eyes as he watched your hand start to feel up his bloated middle. "Fall food is the best, and there's so little time to properly enjoy it."

With both hands now, you started to really examine the damage. Even under the thin layer of fabric you could feel how his skin was stretched to accommodate the mass inside, and under your hands his guts churned: fully packed with treats of all kinds and flooded with an impossible amount of his favorite ale. 

He was usually so well-behaved, so conscious of how he held himself, but here he was in the aftermath of letting himself give into his deepest indulgent desires, practically bursting out of his shirt as a result of his gluttony. Every sound, both from his lips and from his belly were completely involuntary, and he could do nothing about it. Of course you had to tease him.

Elliott licked his lips. "How much what? Did I consume?" He delicately ran a finger over the dip in the fabric where his navel was. "Oh," he stifled a burp, swallowing down what he could which only prompted his stomach to protest further at the air trapped. "Far too much for one person," his expression twisted into discomfort as a foreboding rumble made its way up his throat. He swallowed that down too.

"Once I started, I just couldn't stop myself," he laughed, which made his stomach slosh like the crashing tide of the ocean. "And when I finally realized just how much I'd eaten, I didn't want to get up and let anyone see. Leah was already giving me a hard time for getting so drunk," he looked down at his belly, "I didn't need her having a glimpse at my other vice as well."

You sat him down on the porch step, hands still glued to his belly as he tried his best not to topple over in his drunken, stuffed stupor. 

"Lucky for me the lights were dim," Elliott huffed, wincing no doubt at sharp pains starting to cramp his overworked body. His stomach's complaints only got louder as he held back his burps, causing him to double over in pain.

Slowly, you encouraged him to lean back on his hands and made quick work of unbuttoning his pants to give him room to breathe. The action allowed his belly to properly expand and more importantly, relax. It grumbled an applause, and this time Elliott couldn't hold back the belch that followed.

"Oughh," he rubbed hastily above his navel. "Forgive me, that was…" he moaned and a second, much smaller burp escaped his lips. "That was so undignified."

You tried to reassure him with a pat on the back, softly encouraging him that it was alright.

"I, oof," he readjusted himself, trying to get comfortable. "Ugh, I've never had an audience," he laughed uncomfortably, "I've always had to take care of myself."

You palmed his stomach, and the moan that left Elliot's lips was heavenly. Carefully, delicately, you untucked his shirt and put your hands on his hips which prompted yet another painful-sounding belch.

With the most soothing tone you could muster as your thoughts became hazy, you told him it was okay to let it out, okay to breathe as deeply as he needed and to stop trying to suck in his stomach. You even lightly squeezed his side to try and prompt some release, and after a bit of coaxing he started to unbutton his shirt so he could expand impossibly further, his poor gut nearly perfectly spherical.

You gasped, drinking in the dome of milky white skin grumbling beneath your hands. _That must feel so heavy._ You swallowed thickly and carefully started to massage circles with your thumbs, trying to ease away gas you could feel trapped churning. You repositioned yourself to better face him, caressing his middle and cooing a mixture of teasing comments and reassurances of how everything was going to be alright, and that he didn't need to feel embarrassed or ashamed of overdoing it tonight.

"You're," he puffed a big, labored breath, "You're just saying that." Elliott swallowed thickly and rubbed little circles where your hands weren't occupied.

On both sides, you pressed carefully, once again coaxing out a massive burp.

Elliott apologized profusely, his guilt no doubt was amplified by the alcohol. "I'm sorry, this-- this is so gross of me, I," he groaned loudly as his stomach shifted, finally able to work now that it wasn't so tightly contained and had some extra help from the outside. "I really, really overdid it tonight." His hand rubbed a little further down his belly as everything inside him started to move along. 

You frowned, and suggested going inside.

\---

That wasn't the end of you taking care of Elliott, though. Once inside, you stripped him of his clothes and helped him into a comfy pair of pajamas, not bothering to even try buttoning down the shirt. Then, to his surprise, you suggested he sit in between your legs under the covers.

"Are.. are you sure?" With a hand still on his middle, he watched as you patted the space you wanted him to sit. "I'm still so-- so," his face flushed further as he struggled to speak, eventually just looking down at himself and hoping you could fill in the blank.

You reassured him it was more than okay, and he relented. His eyes drooped almost immediately once you pulled the blanket over him, and he obediently sat in between your legs. It took him a bit, but he quickly realized that sitting up straight like he usually forced himself to wasn't going to be comfortable. With your head on his shoulder, you whispered encouragingly to him, hands quickly returning to their places to keep rubbing his swollen belly. 

With your faces pressed together, Elliott took notice of the warmth radiating from your cheeks and the subtle, involuntary movements of your legs every time he groaned. All of a sudden he processed just how much you were enjoying this.

"Oh," he laughed, putting his hands on top of yours to press them more firmly into his sides. "I didn't realize…" he kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear, "You should've told me you were into this… Last year I was just as ravenous, but there was no one to look after me," he whined softly, both verbally and physically egging you on to touch him further.

And you did, pressing your palms below his ribs and digging your thumbs right where you could feel a particularly large gas pocket.

He was… He was gorgeous. The sight almost made you wish you could put a baby in him, or feed him to his limit like this all the time, just to see him round and taut like this.

"It's," he darted his eyes away from yours, "It's good to know you like this too..." He properly burped, sighing in relief before continuing. "I was already embarrassed to have been seen in such a state, but to have to keep this to myself," Elliott put a hand on top of yours. "How good it feels, oh, I would be mortified."

You shook your head with an amused sigh, admitting you didn't really try to hide your appreciation. In fact, you were surprised to find he didn't suspect anything sooner. Your self-control must've been stronger than you originally thought.

Finally, you'd gotten him to feel safe and comfortable. You could tell by the way he reclined against you, allowing his stomach as much space as it needed. By the sexually charged moans he let escape his lips as you rubbed a little deeper into his guts, and how he eventually stopped apologising for every little hiccup and deep belch alike.

"If it wasn't so painful..." He mumbled, barely awake now, "I'd want you to lay me out and take me like this..."

You barked out a startled laugh, and pressed a gentle kiss to Elliott's cheek.

"No, I mean--" he was shaken by an unexpectedly powerful hiccup. "I mean it, I..." He grinned shyly, licking his lips and looking away. "I think it would feel wonderful, to be absolutely stuffed from both ends," Elliott's hand slowly started to wander as he went on, down towards his half-hard cock. "I know you would treat me well, dearest, I can see it on your face what you want to do to me..."

You swallowed, feeling the blood pool in your cheeks and a spark fly south. _And what do you think that would be?_ You asked, following his hand with your own.

"Mmm," Elliott's grin grew confident and he let your hand ahead, relaxing even further against you. "First and foremost, I know how gentle you'd be with me." He craned his neck to kiss your cheek, pressing himself against you as you began to stroke him through his pajamas. The movement made the ale in his stomach slosh, but it didn't discourage Elliott in the slightest. "The eyes you're giving me suggest you wish to pepper me-- Well, my stomach, with kisses. Do you think you'd want to leave marks too? I think I'd certainly like that..." 

You groaned low in his ear, and couldn't help but rub yourself against his ass in the same way he was urging against your hand. _I would love to._

"Oh, and you'd tease me good, wouldn't you? After all, where did my manners go? Your proper little husband, reduced to a greedy mess, pinned by a rounded belly full of ale and dinner enough for two. It would be--," His words were clearly getting to him too, as his movements became more desperate for firm contact. "It would be so shameful, for anyone to see me like this, but you don't think so…" He bit his lip as your hand went under his waistband, firmly grasping his erect cock and giving a few experimental tugs.

 _And why is that?_ You licked your lips, purposefully making the wet sound beside his ear. 

"Because," he looked down with half-lidded eyes to watch your hands; one was slowly pumping his cock with long, agonizing strokes, and the other one still massaging his belly. "Because to you, my gluttony is beautiful."

_Damn right it is._


End file.
